Nuketown (map)
Nuketown is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer." 11-1-10; Retrieved on 11-2-10. Overview Nuketown is the smallest map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map "Dome." The map is based on a typical US suburb used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles are shown across the map. There is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot, but if you do not make the ramp, it will blow up, wasting your killstreak. This can be found at a hole inside the fence on either of the two house's spawns. You will need to follow the grass and jump from one rock to another. This will require you to boost your car. This track leads to the rear of the enemy spawn. Nuketown also features an internet meme, the double rainbow and names of previous''' '''characters on the post boxes. It also features a nuke going off at the end of every game. If players shoot the heads off all the mannequins in the playable area (excluding the mannequins inside of the bus) in 15 seconds, there will be a special surprise. While many players originally thought that this challenge caused the nuke to detonate , shooting all of the mannequins in the allotted time causes The Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil" to play for the players. Also there are supports that act as ladders that can be climbed to get onto the rack that players land on when jumping out the window this can be used to get sneaky kills when players are camping in the stairway or have a claymore planted by the door. These "ladders" are on both the houses."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Another funny thing about Nuketown is the "player counter". When in front of the green house there is a city sign with the text "Nuketown". Below that a population count is shown that actually is the number of players in the game at the moment. High killstreaks such as a Chopper Gunner, Gunship and Dogs are extremely effective on this map, where the spawns are very small, allowing spawn killing to be easily achieved, though you can effectively hide in either house from Gunships and Chopper Gunners. This map is a love/hate map. Many players love this map due to its quick tempo of games, close quarters combat and that it is relatively easy to get kills. However this is the same reason why other players hate the map, as whole teams can be spawn killed by player controlled killstreaks, or by players in objective based games, as teams will either spawn one end of the map or the other. Players will often die to "random" grenades or just die quickly in general, therefore making a bad game very frustrating, yet most of the Black Ops community loves this map and usually votes for it. Trivia See Nuketown/Trivia. References